1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insert, in particular for a saw blade that is embodied or formed to be essentially flat and circular in a side view and has slots on a circumference, in which respectively one insert is held with an elastic clamping element, wherein the insert is embodied or formed in an elongated manner, has a cutting edge on the front and is optionally embodied or formed along a length of the insert, starting from the cutting edge, with a cutting face with an elevation and, directly or indirectly adjoining it, with a mounting surface for the clamping element.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a use of an insert of this type.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a saw blade that is embodied or formed to be essentially flat and circular in side view and has slots on a circumference, in which respectively one insert is held, wherein the saw blade is embodied or formed with elastic clamping elements, which hold respectively one insert in one of the slots.
2. Discussion of Background Information
It is known from the prior art to equip a circular saw blade on a circumference with a plurality of inserts, which ensure a cutting performance or chip removal during a rotation of the saw blade and placement against a workpiece. The inserts can thereby be fastened to the saw blade in different ways. It is possible for the inserts to be soldered to the saw blade, which, however, is associated with a high logistical expenditure for a length of use of the saw blade, since the inserts or the cutting edges thereof have to be resharpened in situ after wear. Alternatively, it is also possible for the individual inserts to be screwed on the saw blade. The inserts can then be easily removed once wear has occurred and replaced by new inserts. Logistical expenditure is thus reduced. However, it is a disadvantage that it is feasible for inserts only from a width of a saw blade of approx. 8 mm or more to be screwed on in situ by unskilled personnel. Another possibility is to attach or hold inserts in bit seats or slots of the saw blade by clamping elements shaped in a saw blade, which interact with control elements arranged in recesses of the saw blade. For this purpose, the saw blade can be embodied or formed with gaps, for example, so that integral clamping elements are formed between the gaps, which, for example, can be respectively moved by an eccentric cam located in an adjacent recess to an insert pushed in the bit seat or can be placed against it in order to fix the insert.
Saw blades that are equipped with integral clamping elements and control elements interacting therewith are known, for example, from DE 42 36 370 A1 or EP 1 995 008 A1, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. The corresponding inserts are embodied or formed such that an interaction with the corresponding clamping elements is possible. With these known inserts, however, despite the other advantages otherwise given, in interaction with a saw blade or the control elements thereof it has proven to be a disadvantage that, in particular with high stresses, the clamping forces that can be applied are too low so that individual inserts may be detached, which is not only undesirable, but can represent a danger to operating staff above all when the saw blade is rotating.